Dominoes
by SoN4life16
Summary: Prom, theirs a shooting and no one dies but everyone changes. Can this group spencer,ashley,kyla,madison,aiden,chealsea,glen and clay stay together? or will everyone stuffer because of one persons fall? T for now might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**hi people, i just wanted to let you know i only own the story ideas and stuff, and the characters and stuff belong to Tom and whoever else! I love SoN and i wanted to share my opinion on parts of the story. You'll see alot of changes and WOW moments but i hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Ashley's Pov:

"THEN JUST DECIDE" Her words where filled with anger and saddness. I remeber the look on her face, her eyes filled with tears that shed because of somthing stupid I had did. I remeber...screaming her name when they started shooting then Aiden grabed me and pulled me down to the ground. I kept thinking what was going to happen to her. When the shots stopped I got up to look for her but instead I realized Aiden was bleeding. I held him while putting pressure on his chest where the bleeding was, when Kyla came over.

"Ashley, OM MOY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?DO YOU NEED HELP?" Kyla asked frantically, before i even got to answer she was talking more. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? HAVE YOU SEEN.."

I couldnt take her talking anymore, I was pissed, emotional, and trying to save a life and she just kept asking questions. "KYLA SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST GET SOME DAMN HELP." She looked at me for a second but finally got up and called over a paramedic. One of them had the nerve to ask who I was to Aiden because I wanted to ride with them, but before I could think I said, "his girlfriend".

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? Oh yea I wan't, I was responding once agin with just my mouth. By the time we got to the hospitial his heart rate was 50/50.

I put my fingers through my hair in frustration and looked around the room. I saw chealsea, Clay, Sean, Boz, Madison, Kyla and Glen. But no Spencer. My heart started to worry, mii blood was boiling. But the world seemed to go into slow motion when the paramedics rushed in with a bloody unconius Spencer Carlin......

* * *

Please review and comment! next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up!! Thanxs for the reviews!! There's some things i forgot to add in the 1st part of ths story... 1st-Madison and Ashley wheren't best friends...but Madison and Spencer are. they met when they where in kindergarden in Ohio. 2nd- My friend told me 2 put a little fantasy in it..so its put 2 you guys should the same sex be able to make a baby? there will be a poll on my page. 3rd- if you have any ideas please share!!!! **

**Iight here we go chapter 2:**

**Spencer's pov:**

I open my eyes expecting to be in Heaven but then again my mom _DID_ say I was going to Hell. Damn that woman and her beliefs, thats my thing how the hell do you put anything or anyone over your own child? Aren't you supposed to get that "motherly" book when you have a baby? If I'm alive I'm getting her "how to be a mother for _DUMMIES"_ for Mothers Day. I finally get out of my daze and look around my enviroment. WAIT WHERE THE HELL AM I? I look around and I'm at Grey's. Who dies and goes to a bar? Wait...Im living Glen dream ....o boy now theres gonna be strippers coming from the ceiling with ice cream!!! It's dark in here...and quite...too quite.... wait I here somthing......sounds like... guitar strings? I look up at the stage and I see someone playing a song that sounds so familiar.

"Hello Spencer" the Guitar man said. I looked at him more clearly and his face seemed so similar to.."Yes Spencer I'm Ashley's father" Raife said. OMG I REALLY AM DEAD. Raife" Calm down Spencer you're not dead"

"then what am I cause I'm pretty sure you where cremated and spread off a roof." I said, I'm not trying to be rude but I was just at prom and now i dont kno where I am. Raife looked at me as if he was studing my face, the same thing Ashley does when where in a silent moment. "where am I" i said in a small babish voice. Can you blame me? I want to know if I'm going to see my family and friends again....and Ashley.

Raife looked at me and it was like he knew my questions before I even asked, " You're in Limbo" I gave him a questioning look. He understood my look and said, " That means you're inbetween life and death, But you have the decision to either die or stay alive." I looked at him as if he should give me the answer to that. "But it has to come from you." there goes my answer.

He continued on, "I will take you on a few memories and visions then I'll let you see whats happening right now." What was he the three christmas ghost in one person? "and No spencer this isnt a christmas carol. Just come with me we have alot of ground to cover before decision time." He put the guitar to the side and held out his hand for me to grab. I looked at it and this reminded me of when Ashley asked for my hand at my first LA party. I trusted her and just a touch she coould send me into over drive. I looked into Raife eyes the same that his daughters have and I took his hand. Then everything went white......

* * *

**Ashley's Pov:**

I was sitting in the waiting room when Mrs. Carlin came over to me with a cup of coffee. She seemed hesitant to put her arm around my shoulder, but she did. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her watching me like she didnt know how she was suppost to say or do. Hell i wasn't even sure. How do I look this family in the eyes again? I could've saved Spencer. I should've never have left her side. I would've....wow I'm really doing this should've could've would've shit while the two people who ACTUALLY love me and I love them back are fighting for their lives. I guess you can call me self centered and a Bitch because thats what I feel like. Before I can finish mentally beating myself up Mrs. C finally talks.

"uh...I got you a coffee....figured you might need it since you've been in this exact stop for 4 hours" She said nicely as she handed me the cup. Normally coffee and me are like BFF's but tonight just looking at it makes me want to throw up. I guess she saw my face and added, "I know your hurting but you cant keep doing this Ashley...Aiden and Spencer need you in that room." I looked at her..this women was the reason me and Spencer had such a Strain in our relationship and here she is tryna make me feel better?

In a raspy voice I replyed, "Spencer and Aiden DO NOT deserve this....they DO NOT DESERVE TO BE IN SURGERY FIGHTING FOR THEIR DAMN LIVES...THEY SHOULD BE AT HOME OR OUT HAVING FUN NOT BEING CUT OPEN AND POKED" I couldnt control myself I had to let somthing out, I just screamed at her for no reason, she wasnt the one that gotten her girlfriends and best friend shot NO THAT WAS ME.

"Ashley...sweetie somtimes God has plans that we cant control.." Mrs. C said, but i blanked her out. Is she really trying to push religion right now? Am I not going through enough? but she still continues,  
"God doesnt make mistakes but he makes life lessons...."

Before she could contiue I stood up looked her dead in the eyes and said, " Well this time he made a mistake" and I walked somwhere where i never thought I'd end up.....

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'll bring the next chapters up if I get more resoponses!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: _SPENCER AND RAIFE GO TO THE PAST.....ASHLEY BREAKS DOWN, BUT WITH SOMEONE WHO SHE'LL LATER REGRET.....AND A PERSON FROM OHIO COMES TO SEE SPENCER BUT ARE THEY A DANGER TO OUR SOUTH OF NOWHERE CREW?? STAY TUNED!!!_**


End file.
